Just One Year
by LovelyLiliana101
Summary: "Your leaving for a YEAR?" Or, Adrien has to travel around the world, for modeling biz, so Marinette makes him a deal.


Adrien was on his way to Marinette's.

He'd been there countless times, since they started dating, but today was different.

And he wasn't sure how this was gonna go down.

He opened the door to the bakery, model smile forced as her parent's waved.

He headed up the stairs, pushing open her trapdoor.

"Hey, Princess."

"Hey, Kitty. Surprise visit?" She said, turning to face him.

"Um..."

The look on his face, was one she'd only ever seen after he'd talked with his father.

"Adrien, are you okay?" She asked, standing up to give him a hug, which he greatly returned.

He nuzzled her neck with his nose, which she took as a no.

"What's wrong?"

"MydadwantsmetoleaveParistotravelaroundtheworldforayeartomodelbutIdon'twanttoleaveyou."

"Adrien... Can you repeat that...slower this time?"

He responded, his face not leaving her neck.

"My dad wants me to leave Paris, to travel around the world, to model, but I don't want to leave you."

"He WHAT!?!"

She screamed so loud he flinched, and her parents came to check up on them.

"Everything all right, honey?" She asked, opening the trapdoor.

"Yep, everything's great!" She replied, a forced smile on her face.

She nodded, and closed the door, walking back down the stairs.

Marinette, careful of her volume this time, said "Why on earth would he do that?"

"I don't know, but I don't want to go."

"You have to go."

"But-"

"No buts, Adrien."

"But-"

"Adrien."

She pulled away, moving her hands to his face, her thumb moving back and forth in a calming nature.

"Your father wants you to go. If he found out that was the reason, he'd probably hate me even more.You don't want that... do you?"

He shook his head.

"But what about you?"

"I... I don't know."

"We'll still be together... right?"

"I don't know Adrien."

"But-"

She glared at him, playfully.

"Adrien... Long distance relationships almost never work out. How do you know you won't meet someone better, or someone... you might like more?"

"But, Marinette, you know I love you." He said, caressing her cheek.

He bent down, and gently placed a chaste kiss to her lips.

"But, who's to say, after you leave, that won't change?"

"Please."

"Adrien... I don't think so. I don't want to be what's holding you back."

"Marinette, please don't do this to me."

"I'm sorry, Adrien. I'm... I'm breaking up with you."

"Marinette-"

"Adrien, I'm doing this for you. Don't make this harder than it needs to be."

"Just give me a-"

She kissed him.

"Now, Adrien. Listen to me, you're goingto go. You're going to have fun, and when you come back, I want to see you happy. Whether it's to see me, or with a different girl you bring back. Do you understand me?"

He nodded.

"Okay. Thank you."

"But-"

"But what, Adrien?" She asked, exasperatedly.

"What if I come back...without a girl?"

"Fine, Adrien. I'll make you a deal. You come back without a girl and, in a year, if you can still say you love me, we can be together again."

Adrien left Paris the next day.

And everyday, he texted her the same thing.

I love you.

Everyday, at exactly 10:30 am, she'd get the same notification.

He'd make sure to send it everyday at that exact time.

~~~~~ 1 year later~~~~~

He'd never missed a day, without sending her an I love you.

So, when she went to meet him at the airport, seeing him with a girl on his arm, was very surprising.

But, most of all, hurtful.

'Why would he lead me on like this?'

When he got back to Paris, he was over the moon happy.

So happy, he'd momentarily forgotten that Selena was holding on to him, possessively.

After he'd left, his dad had tried to arrange a girlfriend for him, but he'd out right refused.

So, he went for the next best thing.

A fake girlfriend.

He'd agreed, but only if after the trip, they could break up, and he could date Marinette again.

He'd reluctantly agreed.

And, he'd forgot to talk to her.

When his eyes found Marinette, he smiled, and struggled to remove Selena from his arm.

She'd never believed their relationship was fake.

Marinette was still hurting.

She was about to leave, when she saw Adrien try to push the girl off his arm.

He ran down the rest of the stairs, that girl calling after him, right to her.

"Adrien-"

He hugged her.

"I love you." He blurted.

"I... love you, too."

And their lips met in a sweet, passionate, kiss.


End file.
